Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (493 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (430 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (380 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (371 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (355 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (328 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (323 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (313 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (312 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (311 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (289 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (285 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (274 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (267 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (261 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (255 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (253 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (252 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (251 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (249 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (246 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (246 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (246 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (243 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (243 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (237 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (237 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (233 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (232 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (231 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (229 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (226 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (224 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (222 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (220 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (218 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (217 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (217 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (216 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (215 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (213 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (207 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (206 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (201 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (199 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (198 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (197 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (196 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (195 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (194 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (191 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (190 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (190 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (188 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (188 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (187 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (184 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (183 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (181 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (181 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (180 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (180 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (176 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (176 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (172 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (171 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (171 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (170 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (167 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (167 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (164 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (163 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (161 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (160 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (160 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (158 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (155 VA titles) (American) † #Brittney Karbowski (154 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (154 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (153 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (152 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (152 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (152 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (152 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (149 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (148 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (145 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (144 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Young (143 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (141 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (139 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (138 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (134 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (132 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (130 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (128 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (127 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (126 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (125 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia